Deep Feelings And An Even Deeper Love
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Sage's father comes and tries to take him, hurting him and Macy till they both escaped. When calling his family for help, Sage and Macy must come to a burning truth of how they feel with each other. Co-written with Redbat132 and Steelcode. :)


****Another collaboration between Redbat132, Steelcode, and myself. Here you go, Amigos! Enjoy! :)****

 ** **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Macy and Tommy belong to Redbat132. Sage belongs to Steelcode. Vamps belongs to guestsurprise. I only own Rachel, Sasha, Courtney, Vampiro, and Megan.****

* * *

 ** **Deep Feelings And An Even Deeper Love****

"I'm so sorry, again, Macy. I had no idea that it would take that long to get this much supplies for my Mom's cookies." Sage apologized for the tenth time.

Sage and Macy were going to have a friendly spar and training day at the Grant Mansion when a loud hullabaloo had stopped them. Apparently, some of the hungrier sugar eaters of the house, also known as the children, who are tall enough to reach into the cookie jar or who have talents to get into the cookie jar, had eaten the house out of the cookies. Sage's mom had said she needed more supplies to make more but was currently watching two of Sage's smaller nieces and couldn't get away. Sage had offered to go and Macy had joined to help carry bags.

"Sage, I already told you for the tenth time it's no big deal," Macy assured, lightly chuckling. "As long as we accomplish this task for your mom before it gets completely dark, I'm sure we'll still have some time left to hangout and finish up that sparring match."

"Good. Cause I'm still going to get you back for that roundhouse kick you did to me," Sage chuckled. "I still don't know how I missed you when getting ready to do that. You truly are a ninja."

Macy chuckled at that compliment. "Thanks. I try my best in staying in the shadows and learning the arts of deception. But I still think you're half as good as me with that headlock trick when using my bad temper against me to fall for your trap. It takes a lot of smarts to do what you did in turning an opponent's greatest strength into a weakness."

Sage smirked. "Hey, always got to be three steps ahead of your opponent. Come on, we should move a little faster. Street lights are turning on."

Sage began walking a little faster as he and Macy turned a corner Sage ran into someone, knocking him down onto his butt.

"Ouch." Sage said rubbing his neck.

"Whoa, you okay, Sage? This is why we don't run to a corner without checking to see if a person or dead-end wall is coming up. Believe me, I've experienced that way too many times," Macy said, coming down to help her friend up.

"Yeah, I'm good. I'm sorry, sir, I didn't mean to walk into you like that. Wasn't looking where I was going," Sage groaned, getting up.

"Is that why you ran away from your master, pup?" A deep-toned voice said. Instantly, Sage froze. His eyes shifting unconsciously.

"Uh, Sage? What did that guy just say?!" Macy asked, not sure if she heard him correctly in a slightly shocked way.

Sage whined. "No... how...how...?" He shook as he raised his head, seeing his biological father standing there with a leash and leather muzzle in one hand. Those things alone brought up painful memories for the boy, memories he had been trying to forget.

"Oh, I have my ways. Now, you were a very bad boy to run away from me like that. Especially after losing me so much money," the man said, moving closer to Sage. Sage dropped the grocery bags and instantly shifted, stepping backwards with his tail between his legs.

Realizing that this must be Sage's biological father he had mentioned before, Macy moved in front of Sage and kept in a defending stance. "Hey! I don't know what your problem is, Lumber Jerk, but you'll have to go through me, first. I'm not gonna let you lay a hand or finger on him!" Macy said, glaring at the muscular man while clutching her hands into fists, ready to defend her boyfriend from this man.

"Get out of the way, princess. That's my property and I'm taking it," the man growled, shoving her away.

Macy's expression turned even angrier than before. She hated being called princess, just as much as someone threatening innocent people, including her friends/family. "Listen here, Lumber Loser, you have a lot of nerve hurting and taking advantage of Sage! You never loved him! He doesn't belong to you anymore! So, you should just walk out while you still have the chance and forget this stupid, useless grudge. If not, you'll end up with a bunch of broken bones by the time I finish you!" She warned, shoving him back away from Sage.

"You little brat!" The man yelled, body slamming her into a light pole before rushing at Sage.

Sage growled, hunkering low as the man reached for him, readying to leap and go for the throat. Unfortunately, he miscalculated and was grabbed by his scruff. A rough muzzle was placed around his face, keeping him from biting.

"NO!" Sage whined, as he tried to push the muzzle off with his paws.

"Oh, no you don't! Anyone ever told you that meatheads like you should keep their dirty hands to themselves?" Macy said, grabbing a nearby trash can lid and throwing it to his head like a frisbee, her aim dead on.

The man fell forward, releasing his grip on the leash that was placed around Sage's neck. Sage instantly slammed into the man's knees, making him fall forward, slamming his face into the pavement. Dashing towards Macy, Sage motioned for her to get on as he grew bigger, feeling the leash dig into his neck and the muzzle tighten around his head.

Knowing that Sage needs help, Macy looked around to find something sharp before hopping on. She grabbed a glass bottle, smashed it to a wall, and used the now sharp ends to cut the leash off him while removing the muzzle off him. Once she threw the items far away from them in disgust, she jumped on the wolf's back and held on as he ran as fast as he could to get far away from the man that had hurt him and caused so many bad memories.

Sage didn't stop till they reached the forest, where, after doing circles a couple times, let Macy dismount. However, he kept whining and rubbing at his face as if the muzzle was still on his eyes, wild with worry and fear.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Ease up, Sage! It's okay. We're safe," Macy told him, placing her hands on her wolf friend's face with concern. "I know it's scary to see your horrible dad again, but I promise that I won't let him take you away. You're not alone. You have me, your new parents, your uncles, everyone from the Grant Mansion to protect you and make sure that this dog abusing weirdo won't mess with you ever again."

Sage whined, looking up into her eyes for a moment, before motioning for her to get on.

Nodding her head, she jumped on top of her wolf friend and held on to his fur real tight.

Sage trotted forward, his worry and pain driving him, not noticing the gash in his neck starting to leak blood as he moved through the forest. Nor the sheer exhaust and pain he was in 'til they reached the edge of the wood where he could see his home.

While holding on, Macy felt something wet on Sage's fur and discovered that it was blood. This caused the brunette to gasp. "Sage, slow down! You're in serious injury from that fight!" she cried.

He whined as he stopped, only to topple over onto his side, breathing heavily as he laid on the grass.

Macy, who fell off from that topple, quickly got back on her feet to check on her hurt friend. "Sage!" She went down to the Shapeshifter's side, not leaving him.

Lifting his head, Sage let out a loud deep howl for a couple of moments before laying his head back down. Moments seemed to pass before a loud sound of wings was heard.

"Sage?!" A voice called out.

"Huh?" Macy looked up, her eyes wide to see a familiar face and a somewhat new one. She kept herself close to Sage.

"Sage! Macy! What happened?" Whampire asked, urgently sitting beside Sage's head, noticing the cuts along Sage's face and neck.

"Whampire, we should get them back to the mansion," the other Vladat said, noticing some odd movements with Macy.

Whampire nodded. "Sage, can you get up?"

Sage whimpered as he tried to roll to his stomach, finding difficulty in the task.

"I'm not sure that he can under the condition he's in," Macy said, really worried about Sage while rubbing her back.

Sage growled, as he got his hind legs up, first, before lurching forward and gaining his front ones, shaking heavily with effort. Swiftly, the other Vladat moved to one side of the wolf's body, propping him up and helping to guide him forward while Whampire did the same on his left. The young wolf growled and whined as he slowly moved forward his once proud head, now barely touching the ground while his tail limply swayed side to side as they made it up the hill. Whampire began gently stroking the wolf's head, worried about his son.

"Hang in there, Wolf Boy. We're almost there. Ugh!" Macy said, before tumbling forward and landed on the ground. Her body was slightly aching from that body slam move Sage's bio dad did during the fight. Even her legs felt sore, but she had to stay strong for Sage. She wouldn't let any pain slow her down from helping her boyfriend.

Sage stopped, whining and trying to turn around to look for Macy, but Whampire and the other Vladat stopped him. Giving a concerned growl, he turned his head around and side stepped, reaching out and grabbing a hold of the back of Macy's shirt and, with a tiniest bit of strength he could muster, pulled her onto his back and began moving forward again.

"Sage, I'm fine. I can handle myself," she stubbornly told him, trying to get down so he doesn't have to deal with any weight that could make things worse. "You're too injured to support any weight on your back."

Sage growled, shifting his shoulders so she couldn't get off as they made it to the top of the hill. At the top, Sage's mother and two other Vladats, along with Rachel, stood hurriedly, moving towards him.

"Sage, what happened? Your bleeding!" Sasha said worriedly, as she placed a hand on the side of his face. Sage whimpered as his legs grew shaky again, looking up at his mother, who hugged him, gently shushing him.

"Macy, are you alright? What happened?" Rachel asked worriedly as she stepped to Sage's side.

"You're not gonna believe it, but we just had a little run in with Sage's Lumberjacked father," Macy answered in a serious tone plus face. "He tried to take Sage back with brute force using a leash and muzzle on him. Fortunately, Sage and I put up a fight and managed to escape."

Sage whined, stumbling to the side. His head almost touching the ground. Sasha looked at him in worry, tears in her eyes.

"We need to get him inside," an older male Vladat said, moving to Sage's neck and allowing the shifter to lean on him.

"Yes, father," Whampire and the other Vladat said, in unison.

"Tell us everything, Macy," Rachel said, walking beside the young Black Rebel.

"We were just walking around, making our way back until Sage bumped into this guy. He said that Sage was a very bad boy for running away and blamed him for losing a lot of money. To say the least, Sage was scared to see him again. I did my best to hold my ground, but man, that guy can really knock you hard like a runaway bus," she continued, still rubbing a few bruises on herself. Suddenly, she felt her legs give up, again, and tumbled on the floor.

"Macy!" Rachel shouted, going down beside Macy. "Are you alright? What hurts?"

"Nothing much. Just a few scrapes and bruises on my back, arms, stomach, and sides. Possibly a few ribs that feel broken, but probably aren't. Not my first rodeo when dealing with giant thugs," Macy replied, as if it wasn't a big deal. "I got to check on Sage." She tried getting up, lightly trembling.

"Macy, slow down," Rachel said, motherly concern in her voice. "You can scarcely stand, hon. I think you're injured worse than you think."

The girl shook her head. "I'm okay," she said.

Abruptly, the unknown Vladat from earlier came over and picked Macy up bridal style, beginning to walk to an opened door.

"Hey! Put me down! I appreciate the help, but I can walk on my own," she argued, squirming to get out of the Vladat's hold. While she was stubborn about walking, she was also a bit creeped out that she was being carried by a stranger, even if he did look like Whampire in a way.

"If I don't carry you, my nephew will continue his knight in shining fur routine." the Vladat said, giving a smile. "Just relax and let me carry you to the room. I'm Vamps, by the way. Whampire's brother and son to King Vampiro, Sage and Megan's grandfather."

That got her to stop struggling. "Whoa, back up. Did you say 'King' Vampiro? As in a royal king?" Macy asked, slightly surprised and forgetting her struggles. "Whampire never mentioned anything about a brother. But then again, I do keep meeting a lot of aliens who seem to come in pairs of themselves but slightly different. 'Ultimates', I believe they're called."

"That's right. I'm a Vladat in Ultimate form. Also, you are correct. Whampire and my father are royalty. He leads our home, Anur Transyl. Sage was saying you were becoming quite adept with the aliens of the Grant Mansion," Vamps said, walking into a large room, pleased that Macy had stopped struggling and was allowing him to help her.

On the far wall was a large bed where Sage, slightly smaller now, was lying on his stomach. As his mother and grandfather tended to his wounds, Whampire turned at their approach.

"Macy, how did Sage get these wounds?" Whampire asked sternly, his eyes glowing with rage.

"By his lumberjack abusive father treating him like a wild animal, that's how," Macy answered in anger. "He tried to take him away and shut him up using a leash and muzzle. Not to mention pull him by the fur. He even tried shoving me and knocking me hard on a wall. If I knew that Sage's bio dad was a big brute who hits like a fast dump truck going full speed, I would have taken him down with everything I got and broke every bone in his body for hurting Sage like that!" she continued, slamming her fist to her palm.

"He tightened the leash and muzzle this tight to where it dug into his skin?" The older Vladat named Vampiro questioned as he lightly dabbed at the wound on Sage's neck.

"Yes, and please be careful! That, plus his jacked dad's strength, really went at it on Sage!" She cried, not wanting to see her friend suffer more pain on the older Vladat's touch.

"My grandson is in good hands, do not worry. However, I do not believe we have met young one," Vampiro stated a new respectful gaze coming upon him to the Brunette. "I am King Vampiro, leader of Anur Transyl," he said calmly in an even tone.

Macy gulped, her eyes wide in tiny shock. She had never come face to face with an alien king before. And he did seem like a huge deal and didn't want to look weak in front of him. Or make a fool of herself. "Um, pleasure to meet you, Your Majesty. I'm Macy."

Vampiro nodded. "Sage has spoken highly of you and your brother."

Sage whined as he came to, again, opening his tired eyes to find himself laying on his father and uncles' bed. Feeling a familiar hand gently rubbing his ears, he began calming down again.

"He has? Like what?" Macy questioned, both curious and kind of worried.

"Just how intelligent and brave you are. Although I believe I heard him say beautiful once." Vamps said, chuckling as he set Macy down beside Sage. Rachel instantly began treating the brunette's wounds.

"I remember him describing you like moonlight." Whampire said smiling deviously.

That got Macy to blush, rubbing her own neck sheepishly, "Beautiful?! Me!? I-I-I'm not...At least, I don't think...There's nothing special about me," she finally said through her fluster, looking down.

"Hmmm." Vampiro said rubbing his chin. "Macy, I will be frank with you. I'm not quite sure what my grandson sees in you."

"He sees me as friend. I'm just a regular, normal girl who just looks after her family and stop bad guys from hurting help. Which, at the moment, seems like I failed when I couldn't keep your grandson safe from that dog abusive monster," she continued, now feeling guilty on that last part.

"Hmmm. Maybe you're not the kind of friend he needs," Vampiro stated next, watching the girl's reaction closely and wondering how Sage would react. Rachel gave the king a quizzical look, but then caught on and gave a slight nod, seeing what the older Vladat had in mind.

Sage, though barely awake, growled and lifted his weak head, looking at his grandfather with defying eyes before opening his mouth, taking hold of Macy's shirt, and pulling her hard that caused the girl to fall across his back. Growling, Sage bared his fangs at his grandfather, father, and uncle.

"Another word against her and you're no better than the man that hurt me," he snarled to himself.

"Sage, please! There's no need to be like that with your Vladat family," Macy spoke, getting off the Shapeshifter and went back sitting up. "It's fine. You're better off without me. I couldn't protect you because I was holding back in letting my secret identity being out. I should have just fought back without worrying on taking that risk. Maybe I could have prevented any of this from happening."

Guilt hit her harder now as she hung her head. Rachel, who was still tending to the young girl's wounds, looked at her. "Macy, if you had revealed your secret identity, then that creep would have something to use against both you and Sage. He has nothing to use against any of us now and I'm going to speak to a couple Celestialsapiens about seeing if we can make sure that monster never returns," she said. "But you shouldn't blame yourself. From these injuries, you put up quite a fight, especially to protect Sage."

"But it wasn't enough," Macy said, still feeling down. "Maybe Vampiro's right."

Sage growled once more, before shifting to his human form where, although pale, the teen held his strong gaze.

"My family has no right to tell me who I hang out with nor who I can care about," he stated, forcing Macy to look at him. "You're as worthy as anyone."

"You really mean it? I'm that much of a good friend to you? Even when I mess up?" She asked.

Sage smiled. "You're more than just a friend to me, Macy...I was actually going to ask you if you would like to be my girlfriend...I mean, if you would go out on a date with me?"

Sage blushed massively as he stared into Macy's brown eyes.

Macy stared in complete shock. She was speechless, even blushing as much as Sage. Macy had been through a lot of past guys that had a thing for her, but not in a good way, in her case. Some were criminal scumbags who flirted with her and tried to kiss her, others just shallow snobs who treated her poorly and only asked just to make their ex-girlfriends jealous, and there were the stereotypical jocks that think she's nothing but a pretty face and doesn't belong in a sports team. One thing that made Sage different from all of them is that he was the only guy Macy really liked. A guy that was good, caring, strong, kind, and there for her when things were tough. Just like what Macy would have done for him and the others. Plus, she's never been on an actual date before. One from someone she really liked.

After getting over the shock from the question, Macy smiled. "Are you kidding me?! Yes!" She said.

Sage smiled. "Really? You really let me take you out on a date?" Sage asked, half worried Macy was playing a joke on him.

"Of course, Sage! Why wouldn't I? You're caring, strong, smart, loyal, and always there for not just your family and friends, but also me. Since day one, I always liked you more than just a friend. Even when my brother kept teasing me about it. Heck, you even defended me just now when I thought I wasn't worth being with a guy who is somewhat related to alien royalty. I couldn't picture a better guy to ask me or be with than you," Macy answered, blushing redder than before on her cheeks after admitting the whole truth.

Sage stared in shock. "Why wouldn't I want to be with you? Your one of most understanding people I know. Strong willed, honest, and a true heart. That's the kind of person I want to be with. Your always putting others first and you don't really care what others say about you. You push forward all the time. I wanted to ask you out since the day we met, but I figured you wouldn't want someone with as much baggage and scars as I do."

"Seriously?! I don't care if you have a bad past or what you look like on the outside. Listen, I've dealt with past guys who may look and act great on the outside but were actually just snobby pigs on the inside. And some of them were lowlife thugs that tried to talk me into ditching what I do and should just join them on a life of crime. You're the only guy who was not like that around me. And the only one I actually liked,"

Sage smiled again, before gently pulling Macy into a hug.

Smiling back and still blushing like mad, Macy hugged back on Sage.

Soon, chuckling sounded throughout the room which made Sage's eyes shift to yellow as he peered up at his grandfather, father, and uncle, who all smiled at him. Vampiro stepped closer, only for a low growl to come from Sage. Which Vampiro raised his hands, showing he wasn't a threat.

"Easy, my grandson, easy. I'm not going to take away your love. I was simply testing her and you," Vampiro said, sitting down beside them.

"What?! Why!?" Sage asked half angrily.

"Yeah, I'm with Sage on this one," Macy added, slightly confused and half angry, as well.

"I wanted you to show how much you care for each other. In your case, Sage, how far you were willing to go to defend Macy. And with you, Macy, how much you truly cared for Sage, even if it meant leaving him. I only want your happiness." Vampiro said, smiling.

Sage looked flabbergasted. "Seriously?!"

Rachel laughed. "Vampiro doesn't lie, Sage. And how else were you two going to admit how deep your feelings were for each other?" She said as she finished bandaging Macy's wounds.

"That, and it's fun to mess with my grandson and new granddaughter-in-law," the older Vladat chuckled, winking at them.

"And I thought Tommy had a cruel sense of humor," Macy half joked, folding her arms while glaring at the older Vladat.

"I like to keep my family safe. I was honestly against Whampire being with Sasha when I was told about it. But, after seeing how much love they truly had for each other, I realized I was being a fool. You both have my blessing and wish you both the best of luck." Vampiro said, ruffling Sage's hair and placing a small kiss on Macy's forehead.

"Thank you, King Vampiro," Macy replied, smiling gratefully.

"Just Vampiro, my dear. There's no need for you to call me by my formal name. You are now part of my family, after all," he explained, lightly chuckling, "Now, I need you two to tell me where that piece of filth is so I can give him a scare so bad he will return to the sewer that he crawled out of," Vampiro said, flashing his fangs as his eyes glowed angrily.

"Yes. No one hurts my son without dire consequences coming their way," Whampire said, placing a hand on Sage's head, looking worriedly at the marks on Sage's face and neck.

"Count me in. I could use a good hunt," Vamps said, chuckling.

"I'll ask the Celestialsapiens to join you guys," Rachel said.

"Knowing them, they'll say yes," Sasha said.

"Hey, if you guys are gonna be out defending Sage by putting the hurt on that Scumbag, then I want in, too! But as my Street fighter side, this time!" Macy exclaimed, getting ready.

"No, young one. You are already injured enough. Stay here and let my daughter-in-laws heal you and my grandson. We'll take care of this intruder." Vampiro growled, his eyes flashing green.

Sage looked worriedly at his family, but Whampire smiled. "Don't worry. We'll place a Corruptura on him and take him to the police station where we'll file a report with Macy's dad," he said reassuringly.

"A corrupt to what?!" Macy asked, not sure what the Vladat is talking about.

"Corrupturas are these tiny devices that the Vladats use to control their prey or my mother," Sage said, smiling as he winked at Sasha, knowing a little of her and Whampire's antics. "Basically, it's mind control. When the Corruptura is on you, you can't do anything till its removed."

"Ah, I see. Do those things hurt or put people in a trance or anything like that? Tommy and I always assumed your uncles were like actually vampires and just hypnotized people as part of their job in stopping bad guys," the brunette said.

"They do hypnotize people mostly family to help sleep or enemies to make them go away, or prank but nothing they do hurts unless they want to make it hurt," he explained, just as he noticed his grandfather's, father's, and uncle's eyes beginning to swirl. "Of course, I think we're going to get a first-hand demonstration."

"Oh, boy," Rachel said without heat.

Realizing what Sage meant, Macy quickly covered her eyes and said to her wolf pal in slight panic, "Shield your eyes!"

"Eh, eh, eh. You two need rest and hypnotizing you will make sure bad dreams stay away," Whampire said, calmly.

Sage looked at Macy and sighed. "Dad's right...I honestly don't think I'll sleep...at least not without nightmares."

He quaked, beginning to shake as past memories stormed through his mind. Pain, loss, and lack of hope were all rising within him from the past.

Still not looking at the Vladats, Macy comforted her wolf friend while being concerned and rubbing his back.

Taking a deep breath, he settled down a little before looking at her with worried eyes.

"Tommy told me you haven't been getting enough rest. Whether because of school or nightmares, he doesn't know. But he and I are worried for you," Sage said, taking a hold of her hand.

Macy bit the lower part of her lip. "Well...I have been out in late evening patrols," she admitted, sheepishly. "And college has been slightly stressful. But who said anything about nightmares? I'm not afraid of anything!" She exclaimed, removing her hand from Sage's to fold her arms.

Sage looked at her seriously. "Macy, if I'm allowed to show and tell about my fears to you, so can you. I won't judge or draw conclusions. Just tell me what's causing you pain."

Sighing in defeat, seeing that the Shapeshifter was not fooled, Macy looked at Sage's eyes and said, "Okay...I may or may not have been getting the same nightmares for the past week. My friends and family get pulled into darkness and or villains and I'm powerless to save anyone. I haven't had them since...well, since the Incursean Invasion involving my uncle."

Sage pulled Macy closer. "Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped," he whispered into her ear, placing her head against his chest.

"I didn't want you to worry. Or anyone for that matter. And, as my uncle has told me before, it's okay to be afraid, as long as it doesn't change who I am," she whispered back.

"He's right. It's okay to be afraid. However, it's not okay to let this fear keep you from a decent night's sleep. Come on, lets both enjoy a peaceful night, Macy," Sage said while smiling.

"I'll...I'll try," Macy reluctantly answered.

"Just relax, lay back, and focus on the swirls," Whampire said, stepping closer with Vampiro sitting on the edge of the bed, gently pressing the two down into the comfort of covers and pillows.

Sage, whom saw Macy tense up, comforted her. "I'm here. I'll protect you." Sage whispered, calmly holding her hand. "No danger will come to you."

Sasha gently stroked Macy's head. "Don't worry, hon. You're safe here," she said soothingly.

"Don't be afraid," Rachel said soothingly. "Trust them."

"...Okay." Macy held on to Sage's hand and squeezed it tight. She felt safe around him.

"Now, focus on us and let both of your minds drift away," Vampiro said calmly, rubbing both of their heads.

Macy whimpered, but stayed calm.

"Relax and sleep. No danger, no worries, just perfect, peaceful sleep." Whampire said calmly, making his voice sound a bit more soothing.

Sage soon fell asleep. His chest lightly rising and falling in his slumber.

Macy was close to falling asleep, but she kept trying to resist the Vladat's hypnosis because she was still afraid. Her danger instinct was on full high. She couldn't help it. Macy had spent a long time to master such an instinct since her uncle's sacrifice for her. They sensed she was wanting to trust them, but was still afraid. Vamps gently squeezed her shoulder. "It'll be alright, young one," he said.

Sage grumbled a little beside the brunette. "Macy, I love you," he said in his sleep.

That finally broke Macy's concentration. Her eyes finally matched the Vladat's swirling ones, soon getting heavy until they closed, at last. Macy's body laid limp, sleeping peacefully while holding Sage's hand still.

Whampire, Vamps, Vampiro, Sasha, and Rachel smiled down on the two before Sasha pulled the blankets over them.

"They are perfect for each other," Sasha whispered.

"That they are, my love," Whampire said.

"Come, my sons. We have a date with a rat we need to take care of," Vampiro said calmly, going to the balcony and taking off into the air.

Whampire kissed the top of Sasha's head. "We'll take care of this. I promise," Whampire and Vamps soon took to the air with their father. Rachel saw the residential Celestialsapiens also take to the sky after the Vladats and she nodded before gesturing to the hall.

"Let's give those two some privacy," she said.

Sasha smiled. "My little boy falling in love," she said.

Rachel chuckled. "He's not so little anymore, sis," she said gently, looking back at the two. "But one thing's for sure. Those two are a perfect match and I'm personally going to make sure nothing comes between them."

The younger sister smiled, hugging her older sister. "Thanks, sis," she said softly.

 _The next day..._

Morning sunlight peaked through the curtains of the Whampire and Vamps' bedroom, tickling along Sage's face. Groaning, Sage moved away, desperate for more sleep. Soon, though, he heard another groan and someone nuzzle into his chest, hiding their face from the sunlight.

Opening his sleepy eyes, Sage looked around, finding himself in his father and uncle's room with someone wrapped in his arms. Looking down, he froze when he saw Macy had her arms wrapped around him and her face pressed to his chest, sleeping peacefully. He blinked rapidly, unsure of what to do.

Then, suddenly, he heard a slight yawn coming from the Brunette. Slowly opening and rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes, Macy soon found herself close to her friend's chest and hugging him. Now completely awake and registering what was going on, Macy let go of Sage and sat up. "Uh, was I...did that just...?" She said, very red with embarrassment.

Sage gave a warm smile. "Good morning, Macy. Sleep good?"

"...Yeah. Surprisingly, I did. You?" She finally said, calming down.

Sage nodded as he sat up. "Yeah, like a log. Mom was right. Sleeping with the help of hypnosis really does work."

"I guess so," Macy got off the bed, stretching her arms. "I never slept this well in so long. Your Vladat dad, uncle, and grandfather were a great help. Remind me to thank them."

"You'll be able to thank them at breakfast. It's just Mom and Aunt Rachel's family units here right now. The others were leaving real early this morning for a trip to the mountains," Sage said, swinging his legs over the side of the bed as he rubbed the back of his neck tiredly.

"Perfect. That means I can get to know your Vladat family more without any crazy tickle antics from the other aliens while heading down."

Sage raised his eyebrow at that. "You do know my dad and uncle hold the record for the most tickle attacks, right?"

"No, I did not. But that won't stop me from outrunning, outsmarting, and outmaneuvering them. Also, it helps me sharpen my skills when fighting out in the field," Macy answered.

Sage chuckled. "Well, I wish you the best of luck. My mother and aunt have yet to figure out how to escape a Vladat tickle attack. We better get cleaned up and go downstairs. I think you left a spare pair of clothes in my room. You can use the shower there, too. I'll borrow my dad and uncle's after I grab some clothes,"

Nodding her head, Macy made her way to the door and said, while facing her Wolf Companion, "Thanks, Sage. I'll see you down stairs for breakfast."

"Yeah, I'll see you down there," Sage said

Twenty minutes later, Sage was leaning against a wall in the kitchen, watching his mom and dad make chocolate chip and banana pancakes with hash browns, and bacon.

It wasn't long before Macy came down, completely clean and dry from her shower. "Mmmm, do I smell pancakes and bacon?" She asked in delight, smelling the delicious breakfast being prepared.

"Yep. Mom's cooking with Dad. Should be done in about five," Sage said, taking a seat at the set table.

"Sweet. So, what should we do after?" She asked.

"Well, we can talk and relax. Mom took a look at my neck and said she wants me to take it easy for today," Sage explained. "Maybe we can go to the library."

"This mansion has a library?!" Macy asked, completely in disbelief.

He nodded. "Yeah. Also, a pool."

"Seriously, has anyone ever told you that this Mansion looked a lot smaller from the outside?"

Sage chuckled. "More than once. Dad says there has been more than one time where a kid has mistaken his room for someone else's and snuggled up to him in his sleep."

Macy chuckled at that. "Well, if we're going to the library, maybe we can find a few books that I've been interested in checking to see if they exist."

"Oh, updates to your bike?" He asked, as a plate of food was placed in front of him.

"Well, that's one of them," she smirked, taking her seat next to Sage and getting a full plate served to her. "I'm hoping to do more on my new biker suit and learn more about the different aliens so I can figure out how to face bad ones, just in case. A true ninja and hero must always be prepared for the unexpected."

"Well, if you like, maybe Dad could get you into the Plumbers," Sage suggested.

"Plumbers?" Macy held back a laugh. "How are guys fixing pipes and toilets gonna help?"

Sage chuckled. "No. Plumbers are basically intergalactic swat teams. They go help planets and galaxies that are in trouble. You know that Ben 10 guy on TV most of the time?"

"How could I not? My brother and his friends are huge fans of him. In fact, this Ben Tennyson guy was one of the reasons why I became Black Rebel. His work in saving the Earth and the Universe multiple times, even stopping bad guys, alien and or human, has kind of inspired me to not giving up in doing the same back home. I respect someone who takes saving innocent people seriously just as much as I do."

Sage smiled. "Well, that's my uncle for you."

"No. Way." Macy stared in disbelief. "You're kidding me! I swear, Sage, if you're pranking me...,"

He shook his head. "No, I'm not kidding. He's honestly my uncle. Mom and Aunt Rachel told me."

"Oh, Tommy and the Mystery Crusaders are so not gonna believe any of this! They'll go nuts!"

"I'm sure they will. Anyway, Ben is a Plumber who helps out the group a lot. Many of the aliens here are Plumbers." He said calmly.

"That's incredible! You really think he can give me pointers in fighting aliens or becoming a Plumber? That is... _if_ I want to be one and have what it takes." Macy said, moving her bacon and hash browns around her plate.

Sage smiled. "I've joined the training classes a couple of times, so it shouldn't be a problem. You'd get to meet other aliens and learn some awesome tactics."

Macy chuckled. "Well, I might consider your offer. Maybe your dad and uncles can help me out, too, on what I'm working on? Even do some sparring matches with me in case I face a baddie that's around the same species as one of them?"

"Definitely a possibility, Macy," Whampire said, smiling behind a mouthful of chocolate pancake.

The Brunette covered her mouth from laughing so hard on the sight of a pancake-mouthful Vladat.

"Hmmm. Looks my son's girlfriend needs a little tickle from her father-in-law," he chuckled, after swallowing his breakfast.

"No, no! I'm good!" Macy laughed a bit, raising her hands in defense. "I haven't even touched my breakfast, yet."

"Better get started, then. You'll need your energy later," Whampire said, calmly, now looking at his son. "Also, Sage, you don't need to worry about that man anymore."

"How so?" Macy asked, finally eating her pancakes, hash browns, and bacon.

"Sage's grandfather, uncle, and I gave him a fairly strong warning to never come near my son again. However, we also placed a corruptura on him, and gave him to your father, Macy. He's already placing charges against that monster. We explained that you were safe but needed some quiet time to relax," Whampire replied. "The Celestialsapiens also gave your father enough evidence to lock that monster away for life."

"That's good. Last thing I want is to have my dad panicking about where I've been. He and mom don't even know about my whole vigilante alter ego at night thing."

"How do you hide it from them?" Sage asked curiously.

"Well, as I mentioned before, I try my best in staying in the shadows and learning the arts of deception. I usually go out when they're asleep at night or tell them I'm out late to study and promise to be back home soon. I have many ways," she explained, only to sigh and facepalmed her hand in grief. "Of course, things got more interesting when Tommy came around and discovered my secret when I snuck back inside our apartment from another brawl in my Black Rebel outfit. Not to mention blabbed to his friends about it, which resulted me to keep saving their butts more than once," Macy continued, shaking her head on that memory. "Luckily, even after that fiasco, I still manage to keep my heroine side from them."

"Oh, I see," he answered

"So, tell us about your first date?" Sasha asked cutely.

"Our what?!" Macy questioned.

"Well, you two have accepted each other. So, when's your first date night?" Rachel asked.

Courtney, Rachel's oldest daughter, grinned. "My cousin going on a date?" She said in excitement. "You totally got to tell us!"

"Please, big brother?" Megan asked cutely.

"What will you guys do for a date?" Rachel's youngest daughter asked.

"Maybe an action movie?" Rachel's son suggested.

"Uh...That's actually a good question," Macy spoke, totally speechless on that subject. The tough brunette has never even been on a date before. Or had a boyfriend, for that matter! She had no clue where to start.

Sage smiled. "How about you let me hammer out details and we agree on a day?" He suggested, giving a warm smile.

Sighing in relief, she smiled back at him. "That sounds like a great idea."

"Good. So, you figure out your wardrobe and we'll have a comfy night," Sage said, calmly.

"Right. Looks like I have a lot to take care of, first, before this date comes."

"Well, I'll tell you to dress comfortable. No need to go over fancy," he said, winking at her.

"That's good. Because, honestly, I do not like to dress so girly-girly when being out in public. Same with going to fancy parties," Macy chuckled, being honest.

"No need. Comfortable jeans and a nice shirt with a good jacket would be enough," he said calmly.

She chuckled, once more. Although not sure what this date will be like, she was already looking forward to it.

"Alright, how about we all dig into breakfast before lunchtime?" Rachel said with a smile, which was met with agreement by everyone.

A little while later, after dishes were washed with Sage and Macy just slowly drinking juice at the table, Vampiro and Vamps walked in, smiling at the two friendly teens.

"So, have you two talked about your date, yet?" Vamps asked smiling.

"Yes, and it's a working process on the details. But, if anything, I know it will be a good first date," Macy told them.

"Yep, going to be real enjoyable." Sage said, smiling.

"That's good. Just remember, grandson, on a date, always make sure to treat the girl like a lady and always make the night one to remember," Vampiro said, giving a toothy smile.

"Father, Vamps. Good, your back. I need your help with something," Whampire said, coming in smiling.

"Oh, and what is that, my son?" Vampiro asked, smiling.

"Yeah, bro, what is it?" Vamps asked, curiously.

"Oh, just need you to help tickle Sage's girlfriend. Apparently, she really needs it," Whampire said, smiling wider as he neared Macy.

The brunette's eyes grew wide in slight terror, after hearing that. "Uh, Sage? Little help here?" She asked, not liking where this is heading.

"Hey, I gave you warning about my dad's side of the family," he said, moving his chair away a few inches.

"Of course," Macy deadpanned, realizing she walked into this one. However, her face slowly turned into a smirk when she quickly got up, grabbed Whampire's arm, and flipped him over to the other two Vladats that caused a major bowling strike and knocked them down on their feet. "I'll see you at the library, Wolf Boy," she gave her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek before making a run out of the dining room.

Sage sat absolutely awestruck. His hand going to his face where Macy had kissed him. Rachel and Sasha did their best not to laugh too loudly, but they were both amused by Macy's actions and Sage's surprised face.

"She kissed me," he whispered, happily.

"Yeah, and she also used us as bowling pins," Vamps said, playfully.

"Oh, she's in for it now," Whampire said, getting up and flying fast after Macy, with Vamps and Vampiro right on his tail.

Sage chuckled. "That's my girl."

* * *

 **Please leave Redbat132, Steelcode, and myself a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
